broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Nic Whooves/Eclips Prince Chapter 2, Part 1
Let's get this started. Last time we left, Nick Eclip started taking singing lessons from Marisa Ariel Dempsey, is now lliving in Ponyville with Twilight and Spike. now lets go a week from that day. Nick is walking to one of Pinkie Pie's parties, holding a gift for Rose, "I get to go to a party." chanted Nick as he walked in. The party was in full swing, ponies were partying, Nick saw that everypony was there, "A lot of ponies, this is way past my comfort zone. Well, like celestia said, let him step outside his comfort zone." said Nick as he walked into the party.When he finally got confortable, he got pulled onto the daance floor and was dancing,"I really love this town." he said as he finally got a moment to breath. But the happy moment didn't last long, for diamond dogsbursted out from below the building and started to scare everypony. Nick saw books with these creatures in them, but he never seen them before. Nick started to look around and saw AppleJack and Rainbow Dash circling them back into there hole. "Nick, I'm going with Applejack and Rainbow Dash to make sure that they get the Dimond Dogs back home. Rarity is going to tell Celestia about the out break. Stay here with Pinkie and try to calm everypony down, okay Nick?" asked Twilight as she chased after Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry, I'll Help out the bestI can here, Twilight" yelled Nick as she jumped in after them. Once everypony was calmed down and the party was slowing to an end, Nick noticed Twilight was back, but without Applejack nor Rainbow Dash. Nick madehis way to her after the party was done. "Hey Twi, where's Aj or Rainbow?" asked Nick. No responce. "Twi, you okay?" No responce. "Twilight!" yelled Nick as she kept walking to the library. She turned around and he definantly saw something different about her: She had Green eyes. "Oh horse shoes" Nick muttered as she turned into a changling. Soon the sky was swarming with changelings. " I got to stop them," Nick said as he ran into the library."Spike, where's my bag?!" yelled Nick as he bursted into his room. "In your foot locker. Why?" asked Spike as he walked in. He saw Nick in a white cape and had armour on his wings, "I'm going to do what magic I was taught." said Nick as he ran outside. Nick went outside and saw that ponies were running around, screaming, and Nick ran to Town hall. Once he got there he started to draw circles in the ground. "Please let what Thunder Hooves told me works. After 1000 years of it being gone, lets see if it works." Nick muttered as he beams of light bursted our of the circles.It caught one changling, but it shattered the wall and flew away. "no. NO NO NO!!" Yelled Nic as the sky started to turn red. Ponies stopped and say what was happening: A lunar eclipes. Nick fell to the ground,and Spike ran up to him, "Nick, you okay?" asked spike as he helped Nick up. "Am i alright? I never felt better then this." said Nick with a crazed look in his eyes. Spike stepped back from Nick as Nick laughed at the moon,"Well now the spell kicks in. " Nick said when he stared at a changeling" Oh stop moving. Your all like moths, brought to the light." Nick sent one of the pillars of light to hold the changelings in place. "What should we do with you all? Oh, I know! how about lawn ordaments? or better yet, THE GROUND I WALK ON!!!!"laughed Nick as he started to fuse the changelings into a tree. Then the tree turned into a present. "Oh how i hate it when someone trysto pull stuff like that." said a person on the roof of the library." And who is you?" asked Nick as he turned around." Oh you only know my face, but i know your title and name. Isn't that Right Nick Eclip, or do you still go by the Eclipcs Prince?" "SHOW YOUR FACE!!" yelled Nick as the very ground shock through the town."And they called me chaos. But My name is Discord, or as you called me, the guardean of sanity." wispered Discord into Nick's ear. "So i finally get to see the all powerful Discord. I have one question, you should know the awnser: Do you hate it when people talk about you even when your there but you can't do anything?"asked Nick as he made a table come from a book. "Oh i know. They seems to forget that your there. by the waywant to see me pull a rabbit out of a hat?" said Discord as Nick's chair turned into a bear and gave Nick a hug. "How cute. Now it's My Turn." said Nick as turned the table and the bear was huging Discord. "Oh Spike. Could you come here for a moment?" asked Nick as Spike walked over to him,"open your mouth." "Why Nick?" asked Spike when he got to Nick. "Discord could pulla rabbit out of a hat, I'll pull him out of your mouth.' said Nick as he stuck his hand down Spike's throut. Then the room went blackfor Nick after he felt something hit his head. "How come this always happens to this kid?" said Nick as Twilight walked to him.Then Nick's sight turned into a purple down to a black. End of Chapter 2 part 1 Category:Blog posts